


All/Hugh Laurie

by ViovenM



Category: British Actor RPF, House M.D., Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Bottom! Hugh Laurie, F/F, F/M, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViovenM/pseuds/ViovenM
Summary: 几个月来搞休的产物。色情，俗，没底线，都是大纲。很多ABO，热爱GB，有抹布，有性转。不逆，STUGH不拆。具体CP见每章前的summary。





	1. 酒后乱性

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ailson Cameron/Female! Gerg House

可知酒量一般的House在这方面肉体精神一起抗拒但最终还是被自然本能所征服，先灌下胃的酒精在身体和脑间麻痹为此后更多的酒液弥漫和烂醉如泥铺平了道路，要命的是她还很有自知之明地拉上了帘子，导致房间内砰砰作响时尚存有一丝同情心的善良人们也只是侧目而视尴尬路过。于是Cameron推门而入时看到的就是一副异常罕见的画面，House女士坐倒在地，拐杖头挂在屈起的膝盖上，那件因为虽不合身但恰有气质的外套此时正挂在她的两条赤裸的小臂间挣扎，而震慑到年轻医生的是视觉冲击略大的意外之喜——一般来说没有人会在外套下不穿任何衣料。Cameron想到的第一个问题是今天一整天她的上司的乳头到底经历了什么酷刑，但片刻之后她遗憾地扫视到沙发角尾堆着的皱巴巴仿佛被谁卖力揉搓过且浸满酒精的深蓝色衬衫。中年女士向门口投去满是情绪的一瞥，胳膊猛然一抖将外套的衣领送上了肩膀。  
Cameron想让自己脸上的笑容尽量不那么惊喜，但说话的语气仍然饱含快乐。要我帮你系上扣子吗，老板？她问她。话刚出口就改变了气氛，旧仇得报带来的快感倏然溜走，Cameron意识到她应该从这个局面内赶紧消失而不是越步越深，然而她的目光却落在两边衣服的夹缝间那对稍微苍老而落垂的乳房上无法离开。  
House在怒骂，她夹紧自己的衣缝，声音被熏蒸的酒气送上高空。她在高声怒骂，Cameron很遗憾她的语言中枢躲过了流淌的酒精分子们的攻击，这些话足以留下让她再也不进这间屋子的心理创伤。然而在House支起双腿试图在惨被杀害的小脑指挥下走过来揍她然后一如意料地倒下时，Cameron走过去接住了她。  
Cameron的目光一直随着那对被衣角百般遮掩的乳房游荡，现在它们就在她的手心里，不小也不够大，脂肪不足，密布褶皱的乳头乖乖挺立，周围皮肤冰凉且光滑，留有尚未蒸发的红酒或其他酒类的潮湿痕迹。Cameron想她自己确实该骂，但House已然口齿不清，两人在明亮沉默而酒味弥漫的一间房内，头脑昏沉的程度也许不相上下。  
Cameron的手穿过外套边缘抱住了她的上司。House的声音越来越严厉急切，并且无力的四肢开始挣扎，而Cameron却无法自控地越抱越紧。她也吸入了太多酒气，足够发生一场酒后乱性。House口中喷出的所有酒气都被她全数悄然吸入，头脑愈发飘飘然，继续骂吧，她的心思从未如此恶劣过，骂得越多越证明罪过不在我。  
罪过不在她，在酒精和故意诱惑她的House。

House的怒骂落声片刻，Cameron开始道歉，态度和日常每一句话一样诚挚，但仍站在原地一步未动。  
但我受够被你诱惑了。她认真地说，手指虚握在她的一只乳房上，被遮蔽的小片阴影下留有的液体沾染她的手指，她的指尖有些湿了，大脑感到模糊，也许真的被酒精搅乱。  
House的身体如此纤细病弱，时光对它不留丝毫情面，太长时间只有基本等同于闲置的运动让肌肉无力而僵硬，像被年轻力健的母豹咬住咽喉的老病斑羚，被咬断的脖子上流出的鲜血好比House流出的一声沉重的叹息。Cameron把潮湿的指尖留在原地，抬起头来给她一吻却被躲过了。  
年轻少女将嘴唇停留在半空中并未退缩，她半闭着眼睛，片刻之后得到回吻。怎么能有人忍心让少女的嘴唇等待太久？即使是House也无法抵挡这样的诡计。她仍然保有很多个选择，但柔软的亲吻一瞬间就裹住了她的身体和大脑令她沉重的身体漂浮了起来。  
两人的双腿脚步混乱夹杂在一起抵达书桌岸边，Cameron足够温柔地将她的上司放置在上面，没有让自己的嘴唇离开片刻，她努力抽走House内容庞大而运作精密的脑内所有氧气，使她们的脸颊一起发红变热，手终于恋恋不舍地往下滑去，摆开两边衣襟使House收紧的胸脯和腹部暴露在灯光之下，当解开腰带让长裤滑落时，House猛然夹紧了自己的大腿。  
内裤也是湿透的，酒液自然不会在流经大片衬衫后就此适机打住。Cameron用一只手给予她的上司以支撑，一边颤抖着抚摸在透出深棕色的薄薄布料上。  
House面容刻薄眼神复杂，身体却僵硬得和她的拐杖差不多。Cameron想安慰她，想以抚摸代之，也想以亲吻代之，最终还是低声道歉，语气无措，说：我爱你的身体。  
House露出一个微笑，语气比拐杖样的身体好不了多少。亲亲它。她低沉地说，呼吸尚不完整，脸色的红色也未褪去，你的嘴唇今晚应该代你受过。  
一个亲吻的源头落在被包裹的阴唇外侧。Cameron怀疑自己掺进了些许虔诚，这有些过了，于是舌头伸出来刺破了它。  
即使是House她也开始颤抖了，酒和唾液同样甘甜，她为此同样身体与意识开始分离。  
Cameron的亲吻顺流而上，她认真地对待每一块皮肤，不再施以任何其他手段，却像是给予了火苗立刻弃之不顾，她亲在House的两个乳房中央，最后回到她的嘴上。  
House生出了一瞬间的幻觉，好像自己内裤上的甜味也趁机渗入了自己的唇端。  
Cameron再次说：天啊，我爱你的身体。  
House点了点头，说：那就操它吧。


	2. 耐药性

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Stephen Fry/Omega Hugh Laurie

新使用的抑制剂虽然某些方面非常优越但是对神经系统有副作用，久而久之会产生耐药性，而他的体质更为特殊，别人吃10次才需要加量，他吃3次就需要了，但他自己竟然完全不知。某次挺重要的表演正好和发情期撞上了，白天坐火车去那里的剧院，和同事一起吃了抑制剂，结果心里瘙痒难耐非得勾引同事一下，同事一脸冷漠但其实稍微有点反应了，而他洋洋得意时稍稍抬腿发现腿间腻腻滑滑的，一时呆滞，生理反应下嘴唇都有点抖了，同事以为他紧张就低下头来吻一吻他，结果被暂时阻隔后更为猛烈的信息素冲头直接愣在那了，愣了会儿才循着本能凑近他脖子，两人的气味靠近，呆傻中的他完全没利用到脑子的时机，乖乖地四肢缠上去，然而同事及时反应过来，赶忙抽身强压欲望一边骂人一边倒抑制剂出来给他加量，结果手肘被撞药洒了一地，扭头就看到他眼睛里朦朦胧胧又急切地贴了过来，看样子理智多半都化为乌有，可能因为自己没被咬挺不满的，主动蹭上同事脖子舔了舔把牙尖戳下去，成功激惹后脸上露出傻笑，有点发抖的手指头乱拉自己的衣领——结果扯得更开了。同事被尖牙咬下痛得直皱眉，不说话，把一些白色小药片捡起来放回瓶子，把门闭紧，把帘子拉好。回到他身边。  
结果同事冷静克制地在旁边坐下开始看报纸，完全没有理会他的意思。他的理智又不合时宜地返回了些，看见同事一脸不关我事又恨又羞耻，扯领子的手指头无意识地乱摸，等反应过来时才发现自己把两边乳头都摸得完全硬起来了。同事眼神复杂地瞥了他一眼，他把扣子解开露出红肿肿的乳头，一边掐了一下一边朝同事苦笑，其实心里有点得意，以为这下同事逃不了自己，赶快把这事给解决了。结果同事又转回头去了，还一边假笑一边用口型给他比了个“不”，明显在报复。  
他的大腿内侧和小腹正在抽搐，体液的分泌量逐渐可怕，顺着他发烫发红的皮肤流下去。现在再吃抑制剂已经没用了，而且这套衣服注定要报废了，心情自暴自弃，动作都开始不管不顾，想解开剩余的扣子结果手都不怎么听使唤了，此时同事终于放下报纸凑了过来，低下头帮他脱离衬衫和裤子的束缚，他心里仍恨恨，张口咬了嘴边的耳朵一下，同事把下边都湿透的裤子推到膝弯，抱着他的腰抬起来啪一声打了一下，声音清脆异常，他羞愧难当地呜咽一声紧紧抱住同事的肩膀，怕他又打连忙低声道歉哀求，声音细不可闻。同事松开手半离开上半身，拉着他的手放到后面，说自己解决后边，他帮他解决前面。  
他不肯松手，被同事蹭着烫烫的红痕威胁，只好极不情愿地用发抖的手指戳进洞口，被润滑得太过充分，手指直接没了过半，再慢慢地抽出来，收缩再被迫扩张的快感快速地蔓延，而同事玩弄他更为熟练，偶尔用空闲的手碾压他已经发疼的乳头，或者按挤他抽搐着的小腹，他狠狠地抽气，并紧双腿上半身磕在靠背上，半抬起臀部来醺醉一样半闭着眼抽插自己，实则每呻吟一声都更加咬紧嘴唇，直到高潮席卷时抑制不住地低声尖叫，瘫倒在从自己身体内泄露出的液体中。  
同事帮他脱掉报废的衬衫和裤子，擦掉任何多余的液体，帮他穿上崭新的体面的套装，当然，为了防止此类事件再次发生，一只前段近于锥状的金属小玩意被塞进了泄露体液的地方，同事把他放回原处，保持半个小时前的样子，火车继续前进。


	3. 拮抗作用

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Stacy Warner/Omega Greg House, Alpha James Wilson/Omega Greg House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设：①止痛剂和抑制剂有拮抗作用。②男Omega与男Alpha的区别是只有被Alpha刺破腺体和命令才可以硬起来不然生理上硬不起

离婚前离开病床后是这样，Stacy一直想重新磨合自然也要从床上磨合，结果House心里阴影很重一直无法分泌信息素，身体一直比较天赋异禀适合性爱结果最后因为心理原因以往孢子喷射的地方变成了暗淡僵硬的颜色，做爱时也不分泌任何液体，他的生命不归他决定，身体也不被他管理了，两个人做爱变成折磨，House的热情更加一落千丈，两人在一起生活也非常折磨以至于暂时分居，彼此许久不见结果又是爱着对方的，House心里非常复杂慢慢开始自慰，有Stacy的时候身体僵硬得要死，现在她不在脑袋里全是她结果身体开始逐渐服软了，信息素飘飘悠悠地让他自己都有些晕眩，有这么一次两次House心里觉得羞愧，强制自己约束欲望，结果身体依旧不听他的话，抑制剂和止疼剂都不能多吃，只能浑身颤抖又软软地瘫倒在椅子上忍受疼痛，信息素的味道把是Beta的Foreman都呛到了，Cameron,Chase和Wilson也奇奇怪怪地看他又不敢问。最后House终于忍不住叫Stacy来这里一起吃晚饭，却又别扭得要死提前注射了过量抑制剂，结果晚饭时差点晕过去，Stacy把他送回办公室问他需不需要帮助，House仍摇头否认，结果在Stacy刚刚出门就开始完全失控地自慰，Stacy在玻璃门外看了片刻，看他无声无息地身体扭曲饱受折磨，最终忍不住推门进去封闭空间，两人因为太久没做爱互相有些刺激性，结果House发出几声难过的呻吟虽然仍然处于几近昏迷的状态，身体好像有感应一样非但没有停止液体和信息素的分泌得更泛滥了，皮肤都烫得要死。即使是Stacy也全然没有办法，只用手也没办法抚慰，只好反复咬上用牙尖刺破他脖子后暗淡僵硬的腺体强制性使那里软化和使激素重新活跃起来，最终House的身体终于开始步入正轨，Stacy一步步引导命令他的动作完成步骤。办公室里还是麻烦把他放在轮椅上送回家了。最终House完全清醒就是在这样的情景下醒过来了，在自己的独居公寓里孤身一人，坐在轮椅上无力得好像婴儿，身体还未被完全清理到处都黏黏腻腻的提醒他自己的身体到底有多脱离意志的控制。到处都散发着腥味，和他自己的麦芽糖味将他沉默地包裹在夜晚中。

于是这样很顺理成章地离婚了，House无法生活在一个不能自控的状态和遗留的巨大的羞耻感里。离婚后断绝了联系自然也不会再上床，但他Omega的身体没有改变，一个生来就是要归属于别人为繁衍生存做贡献的性别的特征还在，工具般的身体根本不可能完全由自己控制。相比来工作反而能给他更多的实感，于是待在医院里的时间越来越长，偶尔整夜不回家，第二天早上Wilson推门进来时就看到他浑身皱巴巴头毛如杂草地坐在那里，衬衫领子敞开得连肩膀都露出来。看见Wilson也面无表情地把领子拉好，晃晃悠悠地走来走去。留一个Alpha在他悄悄的苦涩又甜丝丝的信息素中不知所措。因为想要控制住自己，House开始利用职务便利主动当制药公司的临床实验对照组，结果频率太高内分泌紊乱，在某一个傍晚身体彻底崩溃，House几乎被钉在自己的座位上无法动弹浑身颤抖，大脑也混乱无比无法思考，全身的力气也只够打一个电话而已。Wilson接到电话急匆匆赶过来，推门进入。  
House的身体正处于完美的适合性爱的状态，然而完美过了头以至于反应过激，只是被Wilson碰一碰身体就开始肆意泛滥，喉咙里发出扭曲的呜咽声，即使咬紧了牙也无益于事，相当于眼睁睁地看自己瘫软流失再次屈服于此，更可耻的是皮制的椅子此时已经流满黏哒哒的津液，而House无法阻止自己应激性的全身颤抖，紧贴大腿的裤子布料和皮面之间发出了细微尖锐接连不断的摩擦声。House想要站起来却又根本无力活动，Wilson几乎要被这房间里的空气腻死了也无力思考，桌子上一瓶瓶白色药片大半都撒掉了，浸在House落下的汗水里，或者是从椅子上滴流下去的津液里被慢慢溶解。Wilson当然知道自己的好友宁可惨死也不想让别人看到自己这样子，此时除了顺理成章地做爱好像也没第二个选择，他将House移到桌子上，即使身体的本能反应硬得不行，却还是心里有点过不去以至于满头大汗，只好先从吻和抚摸开始，将House大半的衣物脱掉摩挲他布满轻小褶皱的皮肤，吻他的脊椎中间缓缓流动的甜味的汗液，嘴巴仿佛被什么力量牵着一样最终吻到他的脖子后边那块皮肤，不仅不再是暗淡又僵硬而且泛着闪烁的水光，House特殊的隐藏起来的麦芽糖味在此处格外浓郁，Wilson拿牙尖轻碰那里却一碰就破了，一瞬间不管什么都重新泛滥成灾起来。他终于无法忍耐进入到House的身体。果然最适宜的状态并非只表面如此，实际上是有过之而无不及，从未如此适合被这样挤压探究研磨，食髓知味。


	4. Omega的个体差异

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Ailson Cameron/Omega Greg House

大概就是作为被侵略和担任繁衍角色的House实在是过于不合格，全身上下硬邦邦的完全不给Alpha施力的点，不仅理应牵住生殖细胞们下落着陆的地方没有丝毫包容的意思，被真皮层覆盖的腺体也干巴巴无辜得很，稍微有点苦的信息素味道要凑到脖子根才略微察到丝毫。  
这样的Omega对受到勾引的Alpha们是个很难堪的选择，虽然床下一举一动骚骚的要命，到了床上却万般挑引都搞不出一丁点水花，没水花顺滑的话做爱实在是件苦差事。  
而这对于同是Omega的Cameron来说却并不成一点问题，她青春的肌体柔滑软弹且饱透汁水，事实上她不仅是个合格的Omega，还是个中翘楚，某种意义上跟泼水都迅速滤干如沙漠的House大概是互补绝配。Omega们在受到刺激时分泌的黏哒哒的体液多余的可以分配给爱人，Cameron就是这么做的，不厌其烦，以便可以使用新姿势。久而久之竟然起了一点意想不到的作用，他们在上床几次过后House的信息素明显较浓烈了些，下巴搭肩膀上凑近的时候稍有些窒息感，迷迷糊糊地手往下滑去结果竟然摸到了一手潮湿。  
两个人的甜香味和苦味交相融合，滑腻的液体同样如此。  
然而事实并不在这种美好的时候打住，两人的做爱频率固定不变，House的信息素和腺体S型曲线上升后稳定不变，为了性爱分泌的体液却逐渐失控，在床上当然怎么都是好的，而在平时生活中也如此就是个棘手的问题了，在工作场合里与小爱人见面后的十分钟内就完全湿透是个太可怕的事情，第一次发生后惊慌失措的女孩及时停止了两人近期所有的上床的打算，而House的身体却叫嚣不满般愈加猖狂，只要眼睛瞟到年轻女下属的身影身体的其他部位就开始紧急制动，一屋子霎间充溢起复杂的醇苦味与腥甜味，毫无办法的House只能迅速冲到卫生间脱掉裤子任由液体从自己体内迅速流失。  
三番两次如此，肛塞被迫起到用处，被塞入时毫不费力，小小一个然而绝对无法被忽略，House小心支配拐杖和双腿的位置，感受光滑的金属壁面在汁液充沛的身体内蠕动。


	5. 藤壶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Fry/Hugh Laurie

仿佛预料到这次海滨度假不到半小时就会名存实亡，他们一开始就选择了这个狭窄的被遮挡的角落。  
Stephen把外套折起来垫在脑下的石头上，没过多久耳边藤壶密密麻麻细碎的开合声就完全侵占了他的听力，两人之间和海面都太过风平浪静，海水悄无声息地漫上来洇湿Hugh那条白色的短裤和大腿。那些叠在一起的甲壳动物挤进Stephen的目光角落，黏连着的津亮液体形成的微小气泡砰然炸裂，缓缓张开后内里的舌尖递出来舔舐海风。  
角落的藤壶密度成灾，Hugh的膝盖五分钟前在上面磕了一下，斑斑的浅红色包裹在Stephen的手心缓缓发烫，称职的男友对此施以宛如母亲一样最温柔的力度抚摸，最后起身给予一个亲吻，伸出舌尖轻轻触碰。  
Hugh的脸上腾然变出另一种神色，Stephen并不常见，但记忆犹新，他看着小恋人频繁开合的嘴角，几个鲜明的词汇飘至耳边对他神游的大脑趁虚而入，Stephen越过礁石边缘朝远处稀落的人群投去一瞥，一点潮湿落在他被单薄布料覆盖着的的阴茎上。  
Stephen回头看向Hugh，后者正在用发亮的舌尖快速地擦过嘴唇，正像他做过千百次的那样。  
我也会。Hugh的嘴角不怀好意地往上牵拉着，缓慢移动着仍在发痛的双腿和臀部，继续说了两句话。是你的错。  
你最好别让别人发现，Stephen。  
伤腿拉长了他们之间的时间战线，尽管Stephen怀疑那点瘀伤是否有这么严重，他的Hugh很擅长装可怜，或者说很擅长伪造自己被亏欠的气氛。虽然如此Stephen并不介怀，在日渐消瘦苍白的双腿和足弓在他的膝盖处和胯部磨蹭了足够长的时间后，Hugh发挥了他曾经作为运动员的残留优势，腰腹肌肉仍足够将因为潮湿而沾着海沙的臀部移到了Stephen的小腿上。  
Stephen疼得皱眉，他抓住Hugh的手腕试图把他拉离原位，却听到Hugh问：你要亲手指导我怎么干？  
不。Stephen干巴巴地低声说，松开自己的手，使自己的目光停留在眼前那片不知程度如何的红色伤痕上。  
Hugh微笑着抿抿嘴，抬起大腿跪在沙滩上，尚泛着淤肿的膝盖软软陷进沙子和Stephen手畔的温暖。Hugh低下肩膀，再次亲吻在爱人的阴茎上。  
Stephen觉得他应该制造点对话，这件事情他一向很有把握，然而他只是抽紧了胸膛，在Hugh的嘴唇包裹下来，牙齿在合适的位置微微咬合时发出了一声尖锐的吸气声。  
Hugh一边用吸吮的动作做出卑鄙的暗示，一边用微笑着的漂亮眼睛瞥了他一眼。Stephen知道他想说什么，也完全清楚他心中所想，但如果真的认为他会如他所愿那就无疑是一个悲哀轻率的误解。  
当更年轻的那个享乐者低伏整个肩膀，认真用训练得当灵活的舌头和牙齿服务男友时，Stephen支起上半身，手指撑开了他身后的短裤，并顺势进入在残留的海水和贴着皮肤的布料中滑动，他的年轻情人腰细胯窄，一掌合握，Stephen用手掌享受了一会儿肌肉的柔软与弹性，并因此察觉到自己的器官好像愈加危险，断断续续的轻微疼痛仿佛电流一样在他的四肢流窜，Hugh满唇湿津津地抬头起来看他，在海滨阳光下泛出不自然的光泽。


	6. 青年男人和一只羊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Fry/Hugh Laurie

那只由几只白色涤纶毛团组成的尾巴大约有手掌长度，外围长纤裹绕着尾尖高高扬起，质地有些硬，他在掀开那条平角内裤的边缘时顺手抓了一把，心想他们下一次应该买个更贵更软的。  
兔子的绒毛球，或者是松鼠的…之类的。  
绵羊把内裤拽了回去，松紧带弹回皮肉“啪”得一声响。绵羊站在那里皮肤通红，窄窄的屁股后边突出了一大团，表情有些怪，像是在被迫吞进什么东西。  
过来。他笑嘻嘻地说，搂着绵羊的腰把它的膝盖按到了自己的大腿中间，手指顺着内裤边往后捋。你的衣服遮不住的不仅是屁股。一边说，一边蹭到凹点处顺着将手指插了进去。  
绵羊的脸上重新现出了被迫吞咽般的不适感。它的嘴巴像被封住了，微微开唇却不出声，搂着他的脖子忍不住稍微低下腰去轻轻摇头，膝盖紧紧顶着他大腿根。  
他拽着毛尾巴好心拉离和它并不融合的身体，金属球锥被拉出了一半，绵羊为此绷直了全身肌肉，却又失手松开，毛球和球锥向它身体的凹陷处缓慢推进，凹陷处被迫大张，褶皱被推平绷紧，无力地往内收缩，咽下食物。绵羊张着嘴，舌头紧紧压低，做出仿若干呕的动作。  
他哼笑了声，幸灾乐祸，得到脖子后根一下严厉而混着汗湿的啃咬，而他也顺便咬住了别的东西。  
不产毛的绵羊起码应该产奶。他带着困惑的表情说，舌头裹上它浅棕色的乳尖。你单单对我如此吝啬？  
绵羊瞬间失却了支撑身体的力气，恰好毛尾巴完全弹回缝隙里，他像是被碰碎了般，软倒在了他的胳膊和腿间。


	7. 玫瑰标本

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMC(s)/Omega Bertram Wooster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mperg, underage, light BDSM

少爷当然是Omega，爸妈都是Omega，基因里几乎没有Alpha哪怕Beta的痕迹，小时候一直在乡下别墅里有家教，所以也没有因为远远不如Alpha和Beta的身体发育受到欺凌，结果本来就傻不拉叽现在更是没有丝毫性别意识，进入公学之后被宿舍里有善意但是也觊觎他的学长保护着，偶然遇到奇怪目光的人虽然会本能里有点害怕但因为天性热情会主动过去打招呼。  
结果少爷看起来和实际上都太过纯良，有一次被Alpha学弟一把推到树荫下的角落里亲了一下，学弟看起来很挣扎，嘴巴老是若即若离地靠近他的脖子看起来对那里很感兴趣，最后还是一脸决绝（？）地推开跑掉了。而少爷始终一头雾水，不知道自己那里有什么好看的，虽然本能里更害怕了但还是回去跟学长说了，主动扒开领子歪过脖子让他看自己那里有什么不对，学长凑过去嗅闻了闻，表情复杂地不说话，又凑过去闻结果这次忍不住咬了一下。少爷：？？？学长突然开始对少爷寸步不离，对每个靠近的人怒目以对。大约过了三天少爷才觉察到自己身上气味的变化，还是被老师闻到把他叫进办公室问是不是要分化第二性征了，结果因为问题很含蓄少爷根本听不懂，只知道自己身上突然开始散发柑橘的香气，因为有偷偷喝酒所以又混了些甜酒的味道。傻呆少爷这才知道比自己大的学长身上一直有海盐的味道并不是在喷香水，学长离他越来越近少爷根本动弹不得，学长问他：老师是不是跟你说了性别分化什么的？少爷颤颤地答是。学长问是不是根本不知道他说的是什么？少爷再次肯定回答。于是学长说：我知道那是什么，也知道怎么迎接它，你要我帮助你吗？少爷脑内警铃大作结果还是乖乖答是。乖乖地脱衣服乖乖地分开腿一动不动，被*玩弄*十几分钟后迎来了自己第一次热潮期。  
少爷的身体一夜之间就变得很虚弱，第二天就被告知要换宿舍，不能跟Alpha住在一起了要搬到只有Omega的宿舍里去，无论老师说什么少爷根本说不出话来。结果出门就被学长钳住肩膀恶狠狠威胁不准把事情说出去，然而少爷晕晕乎乎的根本不知道什么事也没有力气说话，被恼羞成怒的学长一把推倒在角落里，一边*玩弄*一边用他的身体威胁最后根本就是羞辱了。少爷进入只有Omega的宿舍里也并没有好过一些，经历第一次热潮期的身体恢复得很缓慢，Omega同学并不友好在背后叫他（学长名字）的小妓女/婊子到后来直接明目张胆地叫，少爷无法融入仍然跟学长呆在一起，虽然越来越沉默内心却越来越波涛汹涌，恨意痛苦欲望混作一团却根本无法表达，反正都要痛苦不如与快乐一起，反正要被叫做妓女不如真的这样做。于是主动勾引学长，也主动勾引学弟，越来越游刃有余地勾引对他图谋不轨的Alpha，即使因为身体虚弱每次都恢复很慢也不惜纵身声色，Omega们反而接纳了他甚至有些敬畏，邀请他来甜香味冲头的Omega派对，少爷虽然很低调却是最会玩的那一个。Omega也不再叫他婊子/妓女了即使他真的变成了这样，学长也不再欺负他了变成了再假装深情也无法挽留他，尊贵天真的小少爷变成了大家的少爷，依旧很尊贵，也依旧很天真地在性与爱中游弋。  
在公学的第二年少爷被搞怀孕了，在夏天，也不知道哪一个扯着他背带拉到床上的Alpha，或者是卡着他的脖子推倒他，后者居多，他们都喜欢他的脖子，仿佛掌握着留下痕迹是件相当愉悦的事情，能为性爱预热。少爷请了病假留在宿舍里，潮气携带热度环绕他的身周，少爷平躺在那里，脑袋里默念这节课的老师有多憎恨他，因为各种不同的原因把他送进办公室体罚，一共6条鲜艳夺目的红痕，他连走路都要哭了，却引起了意外的反应，这些总不免会让那些爬到他身上的Alpha们看见，而那群人好像遇见惊喜格外兴奋，挨了几下？谁打的？痛不痛？喜欢吗？一连串问句不厌其烦。他搞不懂为什么会把喜欢这么好的事情和挨鞭子联系起来，但那些Alpha一边勒着他的肩膀兴奋动作，一边喘着粗气质问，好像不得到肯定的回复便誓不罢休。他弓起肩胛忍受双重疼痛，一边深埋下去一边点头。好，喜欢，兴奋，为此高潮了。他音调虚弱无力，一些温柔的Alpha会发出一些含糊的拟声词并弯腰亲他，从脖子根细细密密地往下亲好像要一路咬住自己阴茎，另一些人则直接进化为兽类，愈加狂乱地咬住他并虐打他。  
他肚子里的东西就是那些蛇类或者兽类留下的。由他自己躺下，勾引，邀请他们进入自己体内。  
少爷平躺在床上，一下子坐了起来，肚子上多出的一团东西很显然影响到他的动作，而且低血糖和高温让他多少有点晕，他低头，一手扶床一手摸着它，在自己将要晕倒的预料中看到里边的小蛇或者小兽类无辜地躺在那里的景象，突然张开嘴巴，小口一小口地默默啃噬他的血肉，理所当然地吞食，它刚开始很小，啃食和变大的速度让人恐惧。  
少爷惊惧地汗如雨下，挣扎着爬起来离开床铺，却在刚刚迈出脚去时被一阵巨大的而包裹着的窒息感从脑内瞬间淹没了，倒在地上。  
那个小生物默默离开了，他从它离开的一瞬间才觉察到他并不是蛇或兽，而是他的同种，人类的雏体，他的后代。他受到震惊般流了一会眼泪，心里充斥着悲伤与恍然，腹部空坠着被四周的凉气渗入，并不知道自己该作何反应。  
于是那个不幸的小生命从出现到消失都不知道自己另一个缔造者是谁，他对此也懒得追究，任由其消失了。  
少爷在大学的时候自己一个人住，公学的管教非常严厉到了大学没有这些了反而老实下来了，躲掉公学时期的同学来骚扰，每天过得很悠闲自在晃来晃去，结果因为之前从来没有过独自渡过热潮期的经验导致某一天早上突然湿热难耐却根本不知所措，因为清心寡欲很久连自慰棒都没有买只好用自己的手指和任何在视野里的东西，床单完全湿透了连地毯上都到处是热热的透亮的黏哒哒的液体甚至沾到了钢琴上。屋子里的柑橘香味太过浓郁甚至传出了一丝腐烂的气息，少爷痛苦难耐地在一切粗糙的物体上磨蹭，经历了整整半小时才终于慢慢减缓下来，疲惫脱力地靠在床柱边。  
一次印象深刻的经历之后少爷开始找别人帮自己渡过发情期，虽然抑制剂可以阻止这一切，但卖身对他来说才是更容易的那个，不管是卖身求得社交便利还是消化发情带来的痛苦，都是一样的。他开始留意隐藏在学校周边的同性恋酒吧，虽然不是很难找但即使是伴着酒的几句寒暄调笑也令人徒增疲惫，几番犹豫后选择男妓，偶尔晚上去妓院晃悠，神态轻松拿着手杖敲在地上哒哒地响，完全不知自己是人家灯光下的靶子之一。男的女的都尝试过之后最后竟然真的拣着了，是个Omega男妓，舌头不仅会灵活地让他勃起也会趁时说点好听的，放在脾气好随和的少爷身边两人相处得很不错，虽然Omega之间不能互相标记但他也不需要这个，算好日子发情前一天叫人家来等着被服侍，最后总会变成两人互相伺候，后来会顺便叫来一个Alpha男妓。Alpha男妓当然还是会以服侍他为主，小心地将阴茎放入他的身体缓慢抽动，用颤动的声调发出赞美。而少爷却全然没有领情的意思，眼神恋恋不舍地放在系着铃铛坐在一旁的Omega身上，拿过扔在床脚的另一只铃铛主动为自己系在脖子上。Alpha很快就知晓了少爷的意图，缓缓松开让少爷离开自己，他试探着说出一些常规情况下应景的话，少爷虽然没有太大反应，但仍然闭紧了嘴乖乖听话，坐在那里一动不动，连胸膛起伏都控制得稳定得当，铃铛在他胸前的汗液中滞留摩擦，最终同他一起陷入别样奇异的稳定里，好像遁入另一种被隐藏的时空中。而当Alpha出声时少爷总会受到一点惊吓，表情仿佛怅然若失。  
一月一次的热潮期因此从折磨变成了享受，他捱过身体的要求后便陷入沉默，刻意在其他两人的性爱过程中扮演旁观无关者的角色。三人的关系持续到了大学毕业，毕业时少爷给他们留了一封信和一些钱，从牛津回到了伦敦。


End file.
